Star Wars: The Last Stand
by CountDokuu
Summary: Team Contra is here to help the Rebles secure secret data...
1. Anticipation

Star Wars: The Last Stand By: Bryan Duensing  
  
The Rebellion Has Fought Hard against the evil Galactic Empire they have been driven back to the far reaches of the Outer Rim to the planet Khalos V. With their supplies dwindling the rebellion is planning to make what would seem like their last stand The Rebellion has sent the pilot team, code named CONTRA to infiltrate the Empire's stronghold at Stars End orbiting the Khalos II  
  
"Well partner were in a pickle now eh?" "Well Sarbo I just don't know what to think any more. First the Rebellion hiring us to infiltrate the Empire's stronghold prison, Star's End, orbiting Khalos II. I thought this would be a slow time cycle but I thought wrong." "No you think little kriffer looks like we only have a few more parsecs to go before we reach Star's End. So do we have a plan of action when we get there?" "Well I think that we could land on Khalos II and capture a bounty of Imperial caliber take it to Star's End steal the info the Rebels want get out and make a little cash on the side." "Great plan little man but if you remember Kakon we are on the Empire's hit list too" "We'll just have to disguise ourselves as bounty hunters unknown Bounty hunters of course so we need to start disguising ourselves now before we drop out of Lightspeed.  
  
A tall man Kakon thinks to himself looking into the mirror in his quarters of the bridge of his ship the Transall. In the mirror he sees a tall tan skinned man with straight black hair a stern face that as seen many battles and sorrow. His face would have been the image of a strapping man except for a scar that went from his right eyebrow to the lower left side of his face. I vow that I will kill the man who did this to me and murdered my father! He throws on a dark robe and a Zebus helmet he picked up some time ago "Well looks like it's time to go to work."  
  
On the surface of Khalos II the two men step into the local cantina and take a seat at the bar. The bartender, a Drokon, moves toward them and asks "What can I get yous two?" "Flame-Out Blue." Kakon tells the bartender. "Same make it Red." Replies Sarbo Kakon scans the cantina for the bounty they are looking for, Zem Wetzel, the Empire put a very large price on her head so they had to get her first.  
  
End Part 1 


	2. Table For Two

"Sarbo there she is at the betting tables. See her?"  
  
"Yea. Table 6 right?" "Yeah that's right so I say we move in slow and take her by surprise. Whada say? Sarbo? Oh no Says Kakon as Sarbo draws his blaster on Zam and tells her to get up slowly with her hands up. "So Kakon whada think a bout that eh?" "Sarbo look out" Kakon yells but it's too late Zam had already knocked Sarbo off his feet and down to the lower bar on to a now mad Wookie. So Kakon dashes out the door to confront Zam. ZING! A blaster Bolt flashes past Kakon's head. "Whoa!" kakon yells "Hey watch where you shoot that thing!" Woosh Kakon draws his Corrilian Mach 3 blaster from it's holster "Alright, now I have this thing set on diffuse and if I shoot you you'll be flash frozen and well preserved for your trip to Star's End and our money. You can come quietly or give me the 'cold' sholder" Kakon chuckles. "You think your quite funny don't you? Little bounty hunter." "Why yes, yes I do." "Well-I" Zam is interrupted buy buy the klank klank of a thermal detinator bouncing on the street. "Fire in the hole!" yells Sarbo from the door of the bar. "Nuts" thinks Kakon BLAMMO the thermal detinator explodes from down the ally and garbage and scrap flies tward the bar. "OOF!" grunts Kakon as he slams into Sarbo who had already gotton a face full of Zam and had already slapped on the stun clasps. "Solittle lady you thought you could get away from the best? Well you were wrong now were gonna take you to Star's End to get a reward" smirks Sarbo" "Oh yeah well why don't you just do that but you wont get a bounty on me." Says Zam "Why?" inquiers Kakon. "Because this block is a bout to go up in flames in five.Four. "Sarbo ! Run!!" yells Kakon as they bolt down the street they can still here the count down "two.one.BOOOM! The block erupts in flames sending shrapnel flying and destroying the ware house and the bar 


End file.
